D i s e a s e d a n d s e c r e t i v e
by Naiae
Summary: Sirius Black is hiding a secret. Kara Carlson is fighting a tragic cancer. And they hate each other. Can he save her before it's too late? SBxKC.
1. Chapter 1: I Hate Sirius Black

I'm pretty new to writing, so comment and review? :  
I own Kara, Leslie, and Ashley...but not the rest of 'em. Wish I did, of course. C:

Hope you like it. :  
I'll work on it some more tonight.

Kara Carlson: i156./albums/t28/fabochica/curly-hair-cut-11.jpg

Leslie Brown: msp263./albums/ii136/Aly36/ChelseaStaub4.jpg

Ashley McNulty: i31./albums/c356/droundy/trachtenber97141.jpg

Sirius Black: /wp-content/uploads/2008/02/taylorlautner.jpg

James Potter: timesonline./style/images/2007/09/28/agynessbrownhair.jpg

Remus Lupin: /concerts/justin timberlake/justin39.jpg

Sirius Black: the name of the century. Or at least, at Hogwarts.

I, for one, did _not _think so.

His _perfect _black hair, his _gorgeous _gray flecked eyes. _Inhuman _good looks. So completely gag worthy.

He was disgusting.

"He is _soooo _hawt!"

I mimed gagging over my pudding. "Les, are you _joking? _He's so _full of himself. _Him and those another gag _Marauders."_

"Oh come on, Kar. Don't _honestly _say you don't think he's cute," she laughed.

I glared at her, and then turned my glare on Sirius Black. He was mid-ruffle – making his hair look even messier than before. Revolting.

"Think he's cute? Definitely _not._"

"Oh come on, Kara. I mean you have to admit he's _kind of cute,_" Ashley chimed in.

"And did _someone _drop you on your _head _yesterday?! Remember whose guts I've hated for the last, oh, I don't know, four and a half years?!"

"Of course I remember. That's why I'm not going to _date _him. I _am _your best friend, you know."

Leslie coughed, eying her chest, whose contents were practically hanging out of her _very _low cut shirt.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get to Divination. We'll be early...for once."

Something hard rammed into my shoulder, leaving me gasping for breath and sending me flying forward. And we had been so close to Divination.

I turned – Sirius Black. He winked back over his shoulder.

My head turned with boiling hot rage.

"_Sirius Black, how _dare _you...you..." _I propelled myself forward and smashed into his shoulder, throwing him (and me if you want to get technical about it) into the concrete wall. I was immediately gratified when I heard the dull thunk of his head against the wall.

"Here we go again," I heard Leslie mutter to Ashley.

He picked himself up off the ground and threw himself at me, knocking me to the floor in the process. The ground was cold against my cheek as he pinned me tighter and tighter to the ground.

"Sirius, you're hurting her," an anxious voice said – Remus.

"Good," he snarled, fighting off Ashley and Leslie who were trying to pull him off me.

Suddenly, I realized my elbow was pressed against something. Something..._soft. _I took the chance, elbowing whatever it was as hard as I possibly could. And I'd guessed right.

Sirius gave a howl of pain, and leapt off me, knocking Ashley roughly into James's arms, Leslie into the wall behind us, and smacking me in the face with his elbow. A trickle of warmth began to slide down my face, and I realized that my nose was bleeding, right where he'd hit me.

"What is going _on _here?!"

Oh, shit. McGonagall.

Actually it was almost comical when I saw it from her point of view.

Me, lying on the floor, blood coming down my face and bruises blooming all around; Leslie in the corner, moaning against the wall, Remus crouching anxiously beside her (she did get thrown pretty hard); Ashley, draped in James's arms, frozen, both staring at McGonagall; Sirius, panting in the corner, an ugly bruise on his eye, a scrape on his cheek, clutching his crotch and grimacing in pain – and Peter, standing thunderstruck by the foot of the stairs. Completely innocent.

"What have you been _doing?!_" She shouted, spit frothing at the corner of the mouth.

"Nothing, nothing at all. We were just on our way to Divination. This was just...a _friendly _gathering," Sirius said, straightening up and flashing a bright smile at her.

"Black, Carlson...in my office. _Now," _she hissed threateningly. So much for being early to Divination.

"Four Saturday detentions, 10:00. My office – oh, _no _complaining, Black. How many _times _do I have to hear about you two? Detention, my office, Saturday. _Do not forget. _And _please, _before you go to Divination, _kindly _clean yourselves up."

We started to file out of the room.

"No," she protested, nostrils flaring, "use _my _bathroom. Heaven knows what kind of damage _you two _can do to the public ones." Pointing to a glinting mahogany door, she plopped down in her armchair, massaging her temples.

I shoved myself in front of Black, entering the bathroom first. He purposely bumped into me, and I turned back to glare.

"_Quickly!"_

I hurried in, running to the sink farthest away from him. It was actually quite _big; _about 7 or 8 stalls, and the same amount of sinks. It had a faint smell of vanilla, the walls a warm peach color. I turned to the mirror, repressing a shudder.

I looked _awful. _My curly black hair was tangled – well, more than usual, my cheeks were flushed with color, and blood had dried all over my face. A purple bruise on my cheekbone was in effect, blossoming in different colors. Gingerly, I washed the blood off my face and straightened out my reflection. As I turned, I saw Black examining the bruise on his eye. I smiled to myself. If anything, I was more than happy that I'd given him that black eye.

Divination was ...moist. Almost literally. Hadn't the woman heard of _air conditioning? _I leaned my head against my arm, unusually tired, Trelawney's voice floating above my head. _Major _headache. Another headache? They'd been getting way more frequent. Thank _God _it was Friday. And then I remembered my detention. With Black. Tomorrow.

"C0me on, wake up, Kara. Divination is over. C'mon."

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh shoot. I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"It's fine, let's just go. We'll be late for Potions."

Oh. _Great. _We were actually _potion-making _today, which meant that we had to partner up, which _meant _that Slughorn would choose the person you had to partner up with. And he always had a knack for choosing co-ed partners with the most _wrenching _history.

"McNulty and...Malfoy.  
Goyle and...Brown.

Lupin and...Perelz.

Potter and...Parkinson.

Aaaaand...let's have Black and Carlson."

Oh, the silver lining I'd been looking for.

"...and you'll be making the Dorman potion today. Anyone know the unofficial name for it?" I threw my hand up, as did Sirius Black.

"Yes, Ms. Carlson!"

"The Cheery potion," I answered, smiling mockingly at Sirius. His glare reminded me why we hated each other in the first place.

"Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor. So please, turn to page 271 of your textbook and begin! Please note, though, do _not _get this potion on your skin. It will burn, quite...painfully. Please take extra caution, because it will be extremely painful. 45 minutes."

I glared at him. His gray, translucent eyes glared right back, a fierce, almost inhuman intensity flaring in them. And a colossal explosion.

Little bits of cauldron went flying everywhere, along with boiling "cheery potion." A scream bubbled from my lips, and I threw myself sideways into Black, knocking both of us under the desk beside us. A second of silence before screams erupted.


	2. Chapter 2: It Blew

...and screams erupted.

I was only aware of my breathing. Harsh, ragged. I didn't seem to be affected, mostly due to the table taking most of the potion for me. I rolled away from the table, as did Black on my other side. Only...a few people were screaming. That was good.

Parkinson had angry red boils erupting all around her face. _Good. _I hated that girl more than anything. She was screaming openly, clutching at her face.

Potter was doubled over, breathing uneven. So it had been _them _that had caused the explosion. Selfishly, I checked to make sure that none of my best friends had been harmed, and saw with satisfaction that they hadn't. Slughorn was anxiously trying to restore calm.

"Everyone closest to a person burned, please escort them to the hospital wing. Everyone untouched, please go back to your common rooms until your next lesson," he roared over the commotion.

I saw Sirius and Lupin gingerly walking James to the hospital wing, and a disgusted Ashley supporting a wailing Parkinson. I ran over to help.

"Oh, oh my _God,_" she was screaming, "it hurts so bad! I can't go on, I can't go onnnnn!" Ashley nudged her roughly with her knee.

"Suck it up," she snapped. "We'll take you to the hospital wing or we'll drop you on the ground right here."

She glared up at Ashley with big, round eyes, full of smeared mascara. The boils kind of shook ominously, and I spoke.

"Ash, let's get her there quick. Her boils are...boiling. No pun intended," I murmured, and held in a

giggle.

"Aww, that was _disgusting_."

Leslie laughed. "Oh gosh, Ash, it's okay. It's only a boil. Just shower tonight. It's dinner already, anyway."

Ashley sighed dramatically, holding her nose.

"I _told _you it was going to blow," I lectured.

"I thought you were kidding!" she wailed.

"That was kind of disgusting though, when the boil just...exploded."

"Um...agreed."

Ashley sighed.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You guys want to come with?"

"I'm starved," Leslie said. "I'll just eat fast."

"I'm in," I said, all the exhaustion of the day crashing on me.

And when I got up to the common room, I fell asleep right away.

"Isn't her detention at 10:00 today?"

"Yeah, and she _still _won't wake up."

I rolled towards the voices, my joints sore.

"What..?" I groaned.

"Finally! Gosh Kar, we'd started to think you died. Your detention is in like, 20 minutes."

I snapped my head up; another fresh roil of pain.

"Shit."

"Exactly, go get dressed."


	3. Chapter 3:Darkness

I dragged my legs all the way to McGonagall's office, my head throbbing.

"Carlson," I heard Black acknowledge me.

I barely nodded my head back. My head was pounding, my entire _body _felt like it had been stretched apart. Little black spots danced in front of my eyes. I was a mess this morning. I saw Black eying me and chose to ignore it.

"You two will be cleaning the trophies in the show case for Mr. Filch, without magic."

Ahh, McGonagall. Hadn't seen her come up.

"Carlson, you look pale." It was a statement.

"I'm alright, ma'am," I answered, my voice cracked.

"Okay, well. Off you go."

We walked to the showcase in silence, where Filch was eagerly awaiting our arrival. His classic punishment, polishing the trophies. It would take us _hours. _

I found myself gripping the handle of the brush, doubled over on both knees, dipping the brush into polish. And suddenly the headache surged stronger. I dropped the brush; it clattered loudly on the stone floor. Dark splashes of black clouded my vision and I felt as if I had detached from my body.

"...Kara?" His voice was soft and questioning. It took me a second to realize that he'd said my first name. And then I felt my legs collapsing under me, almost as if it was slow motion. I registered in the deepest part of my mind that he leapt up, catching me fully before I reached the ground. It was like hitting a soft concrete wall. He lowered me slowly to the ground, hands clenched around me. I couldn't even find the strength to be disgusted. The darkness was closing in. I felt his hand, cool on my forehead, brushing the hair back.

"God, you're hot," he said, horrified, and I saw no humor in the situation.

And the darkness took over.


End file.
